This disclosure relates generally to pressure bearing housing assemblies and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a pressure bearing wall and a support structure for the wall.
Very high pressures can be experienced by well tools installed in deep wellbores. In addition, space is limited in such wellbores, and so it is not always practical to increase wall thickness in order to increase a pressure bearing capability of a wall in a well tool. The space limitations could be due to, for example, a need for a certain maximum outer diameter (e.g., to fit inside a particular casing size) and/or minimum inner diameter (e.g., to provide a minimum flow area) for a well tool.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of increasing the pressure bearing capabilities of walls in pressurized environments. Such improvements could be useful in well tools, and in other types of pressure bearing devices.